


Cold Flame|冷火

by sandausdenurnen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 佐佐山死去了。同时死去的还有狡啮慎也。在后者的尸身上，一个新的灵魂正在诞生。宜野座发现前同僚，现下属最隐秘的情感。





	1. Chapter 1

宜野座伸元在矫正所的门口再度见到了狡啮慎也，有些惊愕地发现他一点都没变。

在此之前，宜野座做出过很多设想。或许矫正所巨大的铁门打开后，走出的会是自己从不认识的一个人——毕竟他们把他关进去的时候他已经烧得像一把柴火了。黑色的复仇之焰从他的骨头缝里蹿起来，饿兽一般将他的皮肉整块整块地撕下，还伸进舌头去舔他的骨渣——狡啮慎也这个人被套上手铐拉进矫正所时，大概只有脊椎节还残存着丁点火星，剩下的都是旧日的灰烬。每走一步，都有一部分狡啮慎也洒下来，落在地上，被来来回回的警员踩进鞋底。大概任何一部分的狡啮慎也都没有想到自己来到世界竟是为了以这种形式再被世界吐出来。

宜野座也没有想到。

他一直以为这个人本身就是一间矫正所，时常缄默偶尔发笑的唇齿就是矫正所无坚不摧的铁门。它象征着这个社会秩序的基底，那是时至今日唯一不可动摇的东西——事实上狡啮也的确是个轻易不可动摇的人。上高等学校时他是为数不多的几个敢于果断修犯罪侧写科目且自始至终色相不曾受到任何影响的人，对此他没有任何自得之色，却似乎是理所当然。“色相也好犯罪指数也好，都是测量自人类内心的应激反应，说到底也是普通的生理感应，和疼痛，饥饿是一样的。如果一个人可以控制对疼痛和饥饿的反应，为什么不能控制自己的色相。”狡啮对他说出这话，就像品学兼优的学生干部劝道后进生“既然你能把游戏玩好，为什么不把这个劲头放在学习上呢”一样轻巧。事实上宜野座当然不算后进，但在维持色相这一点上，却如同每天要花五个小时做数学题才能让数学分数勉强维持在及格线上的偏科生，因而对说着“数学什么的不是稍微动动脑子就能学好么”的课代表有一种古老的怒意和无力。 

有很多次，宜野座都在工作之余不可控的胡思乱想中设计过自己因为压力过大而指数超标的场景。这个时候狡啮一定会露出半是惊奇半是无奈的表情对他说：“不是告诉你了这个是可以控制的么？为什么自己的心理你自己却不能做主呢？” 

那时的他是无论如何都想不到，这一天当真到来的时候，这两人的立场却完全反了过来。 

矫正所的白色大门打开的时候，宜野座听到自己心中有一座一模一样的大门轰然垮塌。

 

“哟。宜野。没想到你会来接我。” 

身边两个警卫将手铐解下，把两包行李并不算重的行李放在地上，就转身回到门里。狡啮摸了摸手腕，抬头看着宜野座微微一笑。 

宜野座像是被某种细而尖锐的东西刺入眼睛，不由自主地移开视线，冷冷回答：“不要误会了。你现在的身份和往日不同。我是作为你的上级来领导并监视你的。” 

“哦。”狡啮点了点头，并没有对他这番言辞表示出任何情绪，只是又笑了笑，“我差点忘了。” 

宜野座皱起眉，看着他从地上拎起行李。 

他瘦了，但是神色安定，衣服穿得也算整洁得体，单看刚才说话的口吻和笑容，与从前别无二致。

他像是出了一趟远差，由于长时间的熬夜加班和长线追捕而有些疲惫，风尘仆仆，但精神亢奋。下一秒他大概会搭上自己的肩，说起他出差时遇到的自大又乱指使人的同僚，然后提起嘴角说“不过多亏了那个同僚让我觉得像还在一课工作一样”。 

当然狡啮没有这样做。

他提起行李就走上前，从宜野座身边擦过去，肩膀之间存着半臂距离，他隔着半臂间汹汹如河的空气对宜野座说：“先找个地方吃饭吧。我快饿死了。”

 

*   *   *

他们在市中心一家食物简单价格实惠的小餐馆坐下，下午三点的尴尬时段，餐馆中人烟稀少。狡啮坐在背对着大门的位置，点了一碗咖喱乌冬。

宜野座要了炒饭。

老板上菜一贯地快。狡啮一拿到碗就埋头大吃起来，呼噜呼噜地汤汁溅得到处都是，宜野座不由向后倾身以避免自己的眼镜遭殃，远远地看着狡啮整个人弓在桌前的后背，瘦硬的脊椎一节一节顶着西服衬衫像一面冷山立起来，破天荒的并没有发火。

“矫正所的伙食看来不怎么样啊。”他笑笑说。

“那是人吃的么。”狡啮嘴里塞着面条说道，说完醒过神一般，又扒了几口面，才道，“不过本来也不是给人吃的。”

不要把潜在犯当人。这种话往日都是宜野座挂在嘴边，今天听在耳里却突然变了味儿。他咬了咬牙，没接话。

大碗乌冬，三分钟内被狡啮扫得一干二净，连汤底都不剩。

宜野座看着自己才吃了几口的炒饭，有点哑然。

“没事，你慢慢吃。”用手背一抹嘴，狡啮说道，片刻看到宜野座脸上的神情才意识到，讪讪地又拿手边的餐巾纸擦了擦手背。

“看来你真是饿狠了。”宜野座摇摇头，自顾自吃起来，“这顿饭我请了吧。也算庆祝你治疗结束。”

“哎别，怪不好意思的。”

“你的财产在你被监禁之后就冻结了，现在归公安局管。在我申请解锁之前你没有一分闲钱。”

“……哦。”

沉默。狡啮拖着腮看着门外，宜野座细嚼慢咽他的炒饭。

一点都没变。

说话的口吻也好，神情也好，就连那种短促，浅微，还不及到眼睛就掐灭在嘴角边的笑起来的方式也好，统统都一点没变。眼前的人是曾经的狡啮慎也完美的复制品，从灰烬上升起的亡灵，以为每个人都盯着他的脸看就能忽略他并没有投下任何影子的事实。

但宜野座心中仍是难以遏制地产生了一种不安的情绪。那情绪以这个亡灵栩栩如生的一举一动为饵食，正暗中迅速壮大起来。

在那之前他曾设想的每一种令他恐惧的情形，都没有出现。可现在他觉得比预想的任何一种情况都让人恐惧。

狡啮慎也没有发疯，没有癫狂，没有歇斯底里，也没有自我封闭。没有情绪化地迁怒身边的一切，没有带着反社会的眼神瞪视那个给他乌冬的女侍应生。他甚至没有失去自嘲和笑的能力，见到宜野座时像修学旅行回来的小鬼对没能一起去的同学打招呼。数月前疯狂的一切，从现在的他身上一丝残余也拾不起来。

就像什么也没发生过。

宜野座感觉。或者说狡啮的一言一行，都在劝他如此感觉。

什么也没发生过。你就这么认为吧。

宜野座从眼镜上方打量狡啮，从即使被矫正所的医生教师勒令梳理也不可避免地有些乱翘的头发，一直看到他放在桌下，微微攥起，食指中指下意识地一颤一颤挠着掌心的右手。

他听见这个昔日的幻影对他这样近乎威逼地沙哑说道。但他一皱眉，将它赶开了。

“矫正所的人说我明天就能上工了。”

沉默持续了一会儿，狡啮忽然说。

宜野座并不看他：“局里最近事情不多，没有什么案件发生，人手还调得开，你休息一阵没关系。”

“我休息得够多了。矫正局里的作息像养待宰鸭子一样。”狡啮看着他，“我明天上工吧。”

宜野座这才看了一他一眼：“刚才还吃得像逃荒来的一样。你先把精神体力养好再说。”

“我精神体力都很好。宜野，”狡啮紧盯着他，漆黑的双眼深渊一样咬住他，“让我上工吧。”

“……”花了极大的力气才将目光拔开，宜野座咬着牙，半晌才吐出一口气，“好。我……今天就向上面提交报告，让你复职。”

“谢了。”狡啮说完这句话，又低下头。

宜野座看着他微蜷的，挠着掌心的右手。

“但我话先说在前头，如果我发现你有任何不适合继续呆在工作岗位上的表现，身体因素也好，精神因素也好，我会立刻向上面提交报告让你回去休息。听明白了么？”

狡啮没说话，挥了挥左手，一副“随监视官您的便”的样子。

宜野座一肚子话，被他这一只手挥了回去。他拿着勺子的手发抖，用尽全身力气，最后把一勺子炒饭送进嘴里堵住了差一点就要悬河般脱口而出的一箩筐实话。

他不能说。

明明知道这是能够一针见血的识破这个幻影，让它就此离开狡啮的身体的话语，但他不能说。

他怕因这个幻影离开而不得不从心渊底层浮现出来的那个真正的，此刻的狡啮。

他不知道自己是否已准备好面对他。

 


	2. Chapter 2

最近的几个月内，宜野座一直忍受着办公室中来自死境的不速之客。它无所不为。

总务科没有将佐佐山的办公桌撤出去，即使宜野座电话加影像邮件敦促了多次，他们仍以事务过多为由推脱。那一套桌椅因而长久地在原地沉默，在来往众人不约而同的避视中立地站成一座墓碑。可佐佐山的墓穴分明不在这里，佐佐山的灵魂也不归他管——然而每一次，当宜野座强作若无其事地从这张空桌前绕开，走向自己的办公桌，并不可避免地看到紧紧相邻的另一个监视官席位，像张着无言可告的口——他便听见那张空桌的低语。

佐佐山的空桌在低语。

不，那不是鬼魂的声音——宜野座还没神经质到这个地步——那是生者投向死境的回声。

它像溜达到邻居家要糖果的小鬼一样，仗着身子轻小无人发现而据桌大嚼，桌上满是每个生人对死者的记忆，由于胆怯而无人拾掇，正好成为它的养料。它吃得硕大无朋而终于转过身，发出巨大的咯气声，这个时候六合冢和征陆才看到它，庞然得超乎想象，可他们像宜野座一样不敢点明，就这么放任它登堂入室。有时候它爬到狡啮旧日的办公桌上，像佐佐山曾经常作的那样把双脚搭上桌，闭目小憩，发出聒噪的呼噜声。

在佐佐山的碎尸被火化后数月，佐佐山还没有死透。

这场漫长的死亡让一课的每个人震愕，又相当地疲惫。

 

狡啮复职的第一天，宜野座想着他也许终于能从这场死亡中解脱出来了。

事实上，有时候他甚至认为正是因狡啮的空桌也摆在那里，佐佐山的死亡才会如此经久不息，带着冗长的回音，像深渊呼应深渊。

但当他走到办公室门前，熟悉的气味如同一只从棺盖中伸出的腐烂的手，一把扼住了他的喉咙。

他加快步伐冲入办公室中，近乎骇然地看到佐佐山的背影，穿着量身定做的收身黑西装，伏在桌前抽烟。那熟悉的气味正是烟草的气息。佐佐山对穿着和烟草的讲究近乎于对艺术的苛求，从不抽某个牌子以外的香烟。“男人要有专属于自己的味道。”他狗屁乱放的理论之一。宜野座从来不以为然，不过刚刚入职的狡啮似乎对他的这类言论有一种仰视自己所不能知悉的领域一般的信服。在他死后，办公室连开了半个月的窗才让这股专属于他自己的男人味道消散殆尽。

如今这股味道像他走时一样不打一声招呼地又回来了，全然不把自己当外人。

宜野座看着佐佐山座位上的人转过身，对他说：“哟，宜野，这么早。”

在他身后，来自死境的回声站起来，已经顶到了天花板的巨大身躯向他投下沉默的阴影。

“狡啮，你……你什么时候开始抽烟的？”

几秒钟后，宜野座干涩地开口。狡啮看了看桌上的烟盒，“哦”了一声。“有一阵子了。进矫正所之前。”

“是么。”宜野座冷冷地说，“这么久了，瘾还挺大啊。连烟蒂也抽？”

狡啮一愣，张了张嘴，才发现自己没买烟灰缸。

习惯如同一张画，每一道笔锋都盖着个人独特的印戳。他是一张差强人意的赝作，不必站在专家眼底就已经纰漏百出。

宜野座目光冰冷，从眼镜上方睨视下来。狡啮无话可说，把脸转了过去。

“你原来的办公桌昨天已经让人打扫过，如果你还想用完全可以——”

“不用了，我坐这儿挺好的。”

狡啮回答得干脆利落。宜野座听到自己脑海中发出琴弦崩断般的细小声响，昨天费尽心力忍下的一席话几乎就要脱口而出。

“我说你——”

“啊……狡，你回来了？”

办公室的门再度打开。宜野座立刻停住话头，执行官征陆智己走进来，一脸惊讶又有些欣喜的表情，六合冢弥生跟在他身后。

“哦。大叔，好久不见。”狡啮把烟放在烟盒上，对征陆挥了挥手。六合冢低下眼睛打量了他一眼，不冷不热地说：“看上去精神还不错嘛。”

“托福。”狡啮提起嘴角笑笑。

六合冢啧了一声：“你那么高的数值竟然都可以降回执行官标准，看来我也应该再回一趟矫正所，出来说不定就是良民了。”

“伙食可比你那时候更差了。确定要去么？”

“哈，回来就好。以后就是同僚了。”征陆笑着拍了拍狡啮的肩，“看在之前受过你不少关照的份儿上，就不用对我这个老前辈用敬语了。”

“那还真是省不少麻烦。”狡啮也笑了笑，几个人倒一副老友重逢和乐融融的模样。

宜野座站在旁边，几乎不能相信——这两人难道什么都没注意到吗？这个办公室简直是个杂乱无章的失物招领处，征陆和六合冢闭着一只眼进来，只把自己认得出的物品领走了，只剩宜野座在满满当当的储物柜前呆看，心想这些异常熟悉却又分明不属于这里的遗物般的残余都是哪儿来的。

“哦对了，最近听说有个新人要来，是执行官还是监视官来着？”征陆忽然道。

“执行官。似乎年轻得很。”六合冢瞥了狡啮一眼，说道，“真可惜，要是晚几天回来，就能看到你拜年轻小子当前辈了呢。”

“啊，昨天发我的工作资料上好像也写了。”狡啮点点头，“叫什么来着……”

“你们几个……”宜野座终于忍无可忍，“一早来办公室是开茶话会聊天的吗！一个两个都这么闲，为什么昨天的任务报告我现在都还没收到？”

“……不好。老前辈发威了。”征陆眨了眨眼，笑着回到座位。

六合冢一副兴味索然的样子，也回到自己桌前打开电脑。

宜野座直直地站着，一脸怒容，心里却在怀疑难道真的是自己有问题么。

狡啮的归来，重新将一课的天平调回了生者那一边。征陆和六合冢也恢复了曾经的神采。那场疯狂的惨剧过去了，只有宜野座还站在死境边缘巡逻似的查看。

这只是你的精神紧张。没有什么会从坟墓中升起。死去的人恒久是死去了，被过去绊住的人不是别人而只是你自己。

宜野座听到心里的一个声音这样说。他险些一个不留神就相信了。

 

“喂，宜野。陪我去买个烟灰缸。”狡啮右手夹着烟，站起身来。

什么？自己去买！这句话就要出口，宜野座才想起狡啮如今的执行官身份。

“……真会给人找事。少抽些啊。”他瞪了狡啮一眼，忽然，他的目光定住了，虽然只是短短的一瞬间。一瞬之后，他还是一言不发地走在了前头。

狡啮没有发现宜野座不易察觉的一瞬的停顿，只是把烟衔在嘴里说着“知道知道”这类敷衍的话，双手揣入西裤口袋跟了上去。

更沉重的脚步声赘在狡啮身后。宜野座知道那是什么，可他不敢回头。

——死去的人的确是恒久地死去了，但生人的世界的一部分也被他咬着，不可抗地带入坟墓。即使他守在那边缘也是徒劳，当他试图救拔那些被墓穴鲸吞虎噬的人与物甚至愿意以身相代时，死者伸出的手掌淡淡将他拒之门外——对不起，这里没有你的位置。

空荡的走廊中，宜野座大步走着，渐渐攥紧拳头。

片刻之前看到的狡啮右手手心那块火烙的疤痕，像死者的眼睛一样紧随其后，望着他。

 


	3. Chapter 3

屋中光线昏暗，寂静之中，只有一台电脑屏幕亮着，发出长时间熬夜的人眼中那种亢奋又接近枯竭的干冷白光。

狡啮慎也坐在屏幕中央，身边围坐着和他一样穿着淡蓝色制服的人们，他们都是矫正所中接受治疗的病人。狡啮头发凌乱，眼中有几星血丝，但目光出奇地平静，甚至有些冰冷的锐利，像长久的冬眠后被唤醒的某种兽类。

“我在设施里接受治疗已经三个月了。我觉得变化很大。”他开始叙述，声音低微却有条不紊。从始至终他一直正视镜头，神色没有一丝动摇，因此即使旁观的医生和分析师对他近乎是背诵课文的毫无感情起伏的语气抱有不满，也不能轻易断定他是在编话敷衍。

“设施令我重生。现在我的色相比以前清澈多了，数值也大幅度下降。我能够作为一个健康的，对国家有用的人重返社会，这都要感谢政府机构对我的扶持和改造。现在，我再也不惧怕正视过去的阴影，认识到了自我的价值，向未来迈出新的一步。我不再被噩梦纠缠，每天都心情平静。明天我将从这里走出去。我希望将这种感受分享给你们，也愿你们早日和我一样完成治疗，回到社会，报答社会，成为有用的人。”

话音落下，掌声响起。镜头望向上方，一阵剧烈的摇晃后，视频戛然而止。

宜野座盯着骤然黯淡下来的电脑屏幕，黑暗像会呼吸的柔软动物一样缠住了他。很长的时间里，他端坐着一动不动，安静得像一座雕塑。然后他伸出手覆住眼睛。

 

*   *   *

在另一面的执行官宿舍，狡啮慎也再度从噩梦中醒来。

涨得撑破他骨肉的魇缓慢地从他的眼睑，口鼻，耳朵里离开，如同饱食的鱼离开空洞洞的溺死的尸首。

梦魇和他很熟，从未离弃过他。

自打它第一次不请自来，敲开他脑壳的门住入，他已经饲喂了它很久。这个吃白食的客人脸皮很厚，毫不在意主人的屋中已经日渐贫瘠，走的时候像来的时候一样从不打招呼。但狡啮知道它一定会来。它每晚都会来。不论是在矫正所中由于违规而接受强化治疗，一天二十四小时不间断地戴着影像机聆听西比拉的教诲时，还是如今，当他结束了高强度的锻炼，随随便便把自己像一袋烂土豆一样仍在沙发上，因力竭而沉入睡眠之后，梦魇都会顺着他虚掩的眼皮溜进他不舒适地不住旋动的眼球里来。它翻遍他头脑的每一个犄角旮旯寻找食物，钻入他心窍渴饮。托它的福，狡啮每次在梦中见到的佐佐山都有些不一样。有的时候是少了一只手，有的时候是少了头颅。他在梦里疯狂地拨开那些塑化的断肢寻找佐佐山的头颅，直到醒来还能听见自己嘶哑呼嚎的余声。

梦魇像是在考量他。每次都弄丢一点东西，看他是否注意。而他几乎每次都能通过梦魇的考验，凭借记忆找出梦中和现实不谐之处，并将它放归原位。

梦的终点，总是他站在佐佐山完整的碎尸前，就像现实中的那一天一模一样。他一边对着尸体说：“看。那一天的情形我一点也没忘。”一边跪下身，像要捏碎自己的灵魂一样抱住自己的脑袋。

醒来的时候，狡啮听到心脏在黑暗中跳舞一般地搏动，像子弹等待射出枪膛。

他翻身起来，看了一眼终端机，大概睡了四个小时。今天不是他值班。两日前总务处才让人把他遗留在旧居的个人物品送过来——两只抽屉大小的纸箱。他撕开箱子的封条，将进矫正所前收集的那次事件的资料一打一打拿出来，用铆钉挨章摁在墙上。

忽然他停住动作。

被翻了个底朝天的箱子里，只剩下两张照片，原本被压在厚厚的资料之下，此时重见天日，露出干巴巴的黑白笑脸有些尴尬地看着他。

他定住。

很长一段时间里，他想伸手把它们拾起来。事实上，他简直以为自己已经伸手把他们拾起来，拿着铆钉要钉在墙上了。就像被魇住的人挣扎在睡梦里，却还以为自己已经起床了。直到掌心一阵锐痛让他回过神来，才发现自己像个傻子一样仍站在原地，紧紧攥着的铆钉扎入手掌，而那两张照片仍躺在箱中，如死者呆在他的骨灰盒里一样安定。

还不行。

狡啮将铆钉从手心抠出来，随手一扔，感觉到针眼大小的伤口中涌出的星火般的血以及新鲜的疼痛，低低地笑了。

果然还是不到时候。

梦里仍在拾掇他的碎尸的自己，如何在现实中拿起他活着时的面孔，并钉在墙上？

毕竟，那是太过不一样的一张脸了。

狡啮觉得如果他记得佐佐山死去时的脸，他就无法安宁，记得佐佐山活着时的脸，他就无法复仇，记得两者，他大概会疯。

最终他还是将活着的佐佐山关入箱子里，用胶带再度层层封锁。

他不需要安宁。

死者是不可能从死境复生的，但生者可以在生境死亡。当他将密封的箱子再度推到墙角，被灰埋葬起来时，清楚地知道死去的并不只有佐佐山一人。他对此挺高兴。佐佐山在生的时候一向喜欢拉着狡啮监视官到处乱跑，死了之后也一样。

 

*   *   *

“现在，我再也不惧怕正视过去的阴影，认识到了自我的价值，向未来迈出新的一步。我不再被噩梦纠缠，每天都心情平静。”

宜野座将视频的滚动条向前拖了数秒，这句话再次滚落出来，重复撞击在四面讳默的白墙上。

 


	4. Chapter 4

宜野座站在老旧的废弃公寓下，酸黄色的雨顺着屋檐直往他眼里滴。

狩猎开始已经进半小时，三只警犬将犯人藏身的小旅馆团团围住，牧羊人站在与旅馆相隔一街开外的旧公寓二层，从堆满废品杂物的二楼阳台正好可以看到一扇灰乎乎的小窗——小窗中，犯人和他一生的自由正在苟延残喘。

“猎犬三号呼叫牧羊人一号，情况如何？”

大概是受到恶劣天气的影响，耳机中狡啮的声音有些模糊不清，带着沙沙的信号干扰声。

“没有异动，一切按原计划进行。”宜野座不由得将身子微微探出，以得到更强的信号，这时一滴浑浊如老人的眼珠的雨滴落下来摔在他的眼镜片上，他险些骂出声来。

“了解。二号和四号已经把住旅馆前后门，现在准备接触目标。”

狡啮说话的时候，已经握紧dominator贴住犯人的房门。而宜野座正咬着牙将眼镜摘下来塞入大衣口袋，甚至来不及说一句“慎重行动”，灰色小窗中骤然发出一声巨响，荧蓝色的光芒一闪即逝，是dominator发射的光线。顷刻间的死寂，零点五秒，也许是零点三秒。正当宜野座捏紧耳机，等待狡啮那边低哑一句“解决了”时，窗玻璃砰然破碎，一个人影一跃而下，从二楼摔倒在被酸雨打湿的泥泞地面上，泥里滚了一圈，又跌跌撞撞爬起来，像外街不要命地狂奔而去。

变动发生得太过突然且出乎意料，当宜野座反应过来，掏出dominator准备瞄准时，犯人已经绕过旅馆侧墙奔出射击范围。他低低地“嘁”了一声，对着耳机那头的狡啮吼道：“猎犬三号！这是怎么回事！”

“那小子嗑高了，麻醉对他不管用，妈的……”狡啮的声音也像是在强压怒火，通讯器颠簸不止，看来正在追人。

宜野座携枪跑出隐蔽点，同时打开四个频道大喊：“滕和六合冢都到街口去堵人！混进主街的人流里就追不着了，叫工蜂把四个路口全部围住，一个人也不要放出去！”

 

*   *   *

三天前接到的命令：某区区域压力升高警报，在一住房水管内发现堵塞管道的碎尸，速派一课前去调查支援。宜野座听到的时候，心里就有种不好的预感，像大雾天起的霾，将内心的可见度降得极低以至他无法驱散，又找不到原因。

与他同去现场的两个执行官是狡啮和征陆。碎尸本身已经由于长期浸泡而腐烂变形得连是身体哪个部位都难以用肉眼辨识了。分析科的唐之杜捏着鼻子干了一个通宵，顺便省了一顿早饭和一顿中饭，提交出来的分析报告在呈给宜野座之前先交到了前来帮忙做数据处理的狡啮手里。

“我和他说拿给你看就是了。”事后，在宜野座气势汹汹的质问下，唐之杜志恩只是皱着眉仰在椅背调得过低的转椅里，眼底还真有那么一丝愧疚，反而让前者骂不下去，“我哪知道他能从报告里读出那件案子的影子来。说老实话，分析是我做的，但我从头到尾都没把被害者胃里检验出的液体塑胶往那个案子上联想，还以为那只是犯人的虐待手段，毕竟被害者饮液塑之前手脚都已经被砍掉了。犯人显然是个疯子虐待狂。也只有慎也才会因为手脚的切口和其它部分的切口的时间不一，后者切法也比前者潦草，就判断出手脚的切口是凶手用心切的，为了造成某种模仿效果，而后来的切口是因为模仿不成心生气馁恼羞成怒，为了处理尸体而草草留下的，至于逼被害人喝原本是为了塑化人体准备的塑胶，只是为了发泄。‘就像小孩子画画没有画好就闹脾气撕画纸一样’，这是他说的……哈，连潜在犯的我都说不出来啊，这种话。”

说着这话的她一时间忘了，曾经高高在上的监视官如今也和她一样，只是个潜在犯而已。

其实宜野座也想像不出狡啮会说出这种话。

所以往办公室走的路上，他一路都在发抖——他以为是因为愤怒，实则是因恐惧而战栗。

狡啮一直是个聪明人。这一点在他初识这个看着有点没心没肺却名声在外的同期生时，就曾埋下无数的小测试试图否认（由宜野座老师倾力出题，不过狡啮同学直到现在恐怕都没有感觉到自己被测验了），但每次只是反证了这个结论而已。这并不代表狡啮可以未卜先知。也并不代表他可以像上世纪已被列为禁书的那类侦探小说的主人公那样，会按图索骥，像野兽闻嗅地上的鲜血那样寻到猎物的踪迹。

他想他的恐惧终于成真了——宜野座从一开始站在矫正所门口时就在恐惧的东西，并不是昔日坚不可摧的同僚精神崩溃，也不是他不堪沉重的打击而成为废人，而是他从死人腐烂的躯体中，把他尚未断气的兽性的魂拽出来吃下，然后把自己的魂魄喂给腐尸，又将棺材盖紧了。

他恐惧的不是狡啮堕落，而是他拒绝任何援手。

 

进入办公室的宜野座和正从办公室往外走的狡啮撞了个正着。狡啮的刺儿头险些从镜片上方扎入宜野座的眼睛里。

“去哪里？”宜野座看了他一眼。

“不出门，去打印室。”狡啮绕过他，继续走。

宜野座一伸手，一打文件将他的身形拦下：“找这个吗？”

办公室中，第一个敏锐地嗅到一丝硝烟气息的人是滕秀星。这个新晋的年轻执行官虽然对新岗位的神秘往事还有些一知半解，却用幼兽一般灵敏的直感在几周内便熟悉了同居一室的人们之间的权力构成和作用关系。此刻他从手中的游戏机屏幕上抬起眼，瞟了瞟僵持在门前的两个人，和邻桌的六合冢视线相对，咧嘴做了个“不妙”的口型。

六合冢难得地皱眉，站起身从办公室的侧门溜到隔壁休息室去了。

滕赶紧拿起游戏机跟上。

宜野座压根没看见这两人的反应，他晃了晃手的文件，成功地看到狡啮的双目瞠大又收缩。

“哦，是这个。昨天打印机故障了没吐出来。谢了。”他很快恢复正常，从宜野座手中拿过文件，顺手放在资料夹中，宜野座没有阻挠。

他只是看着狡啮的眼睛说：“你为了追一个根本不知存不存在的幽灵，把自己变得这样人不人鬼不鬼的都无所谓吗？”

狡啮笑了：“怎么了？宜野老师要讲课了？等我找个笔记来……”

“不要和我嬉皮笑脸！”熟悉的称呼带着烟草气息被狡啮吐出来，宜野座数日的忍耐因此全军溃败。

“佐佐山已经死了，凶手是失踪的藤间幸三郎，他或者死了，或者不再作案了，总之一切已经告一段落。如果他没死，不管他在何处都躲不过巫女系统的双眼！总有一天他会被捉拿归案，但审判他的不是你，而是巫女系统！你如今在做的事没有任何意义，只是假佐佐山之名毁了你自己，和你身边的人，醒醒吧！”

宜野座说这些话时，想起了自己的童年，如果他还有童年的话。不，他不能原谅父亲并不是因为父亲是潜在犯，而是因为他放任自己成为潜在犯——曾经他坚信即使世上的人都是恶人，父亲也一定是站在正义的一方，为了保护自己的儿子而追捕恶人，父亲的本性就是如此——可这样的父亲为了逮捕犯人所带来的快感和成就感，为了职业本身而不是为了靠职业养育和保护家人，堕落到了和儿子对立的一方。

父亲并不是恶人。他只是太享受和这些恶人的追逐游戏了，甚至多于享受和自己温柔的妻子听话的儿子吃一顿饭的一霎霎的时光。

宜野座瞧不起这样的人。因为他们打着为了别人的幌子，不惜伤害自己最亲近的人，比伪君子罪加一等——无能的伪君子。

父亲的伪装是“为了市民的安全”，狡啮的伪装是“为了佐佐山”，他们是一样的。

这让宜野座不惜用最尖刻的言辞戳破这层伪装，将掩藏在其中的真正的他们揪出来。

 

狡啮的神情变了。

宜野座和他共事了近六年，从未见过他露出这种表情。

有一瞬间，宜野座都想要退缩。他想像以往无数次那样——当自己和狡啮意见相左时，只要狡啮一抬手，示意“别说话”，或者一个眼神，表示“交给我”，他就会全心全意地信任他，安心地认为即使是意见不同，但狡啮一定比自己更有办法，而因此放弃争执——然后事情就这么不了了之。

狡啮此刻的表情，让他几乎无法形容。他见过很多穷凶极恶，犯罪指数高到让人怀疑dominator系统出错的犯人，而即使是他们中最凶狠的一个，也没有此刻的狡啮让人畏惧。因为他们没有狡啮的那份平静，而平静之中又带着被激怒的兽类蜷起爪牙蛰伏，等待一跃而出的那种爆发力。

“杀死佐佐山的是藤间幸三郎，但谋杀佐佐山的不是他。”可怕的沉默后，狡啮开口。声音甚至没有扬高，却一字一句都带着压倒性的威慑感，让宜野座无法出言打断，“这不是一人的犯罪。即使藤间幸三郎现在就被捉拿归案，一切也还没有结束。这次的案件就是证明。犯人是藤间的模仿者，崇拜者，因为最终意识到自己拙劣的模仿无法达到偶像的高度而自暴自弃，荼毒尸体。正因为藤间不是一个人作案，所以再精巧的模仿也不能重现那个案子。除非幕后的那个人落网，否则就算藤间死了，还会有藤木，藤田，死的人也不会只有佐……”说到这里，他顿住了，吸了一口气，才说下去“佐山。巫女系统想审判谁就去审判谁，和我没关系。但制裁他的，必须是我。”

逼人的神光从狡啮目中射出。他边说，边用力攥住了自己的右手。

宜野座哑口无言。

不光是因为狡啮字句中的威慑力，也是因为他没想到，直到现在，狡啮都不能顺畅地说出佐佐山的名字。

“制裁……你！”你以为你是谁？宜野座想这么说，最终却用失望与绝望交杂的声音说，“你真是堕落到底了。”

狡啮笑了笑。这一笑间，刚才令人骇怖的神情烟消云散，时间倒流，半年前的狡啮监视官如同借尸还魂一般回来了，只在短短的这一笑间。

“对，我已经堕落到底了。”他说，“我已经在底下了，所以你就别下来了。宜野。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

雨势越来越大。

锋利的雨线如同小刀一样划过城市的脸，将全息投影的伪装一刀一刀剥下，从血管与肌腱的间隙中扯出谁也不曾目见的黑洞洞的内里。城市在雨中颤抖着闪烁，光影扭曲，像重病患者痛苦的脸孔。在信仰沦亡，诸神寂灭的当下，任何气候变化不过被当成卑微的自然对日益凌驾的人类文明做出的小小反抗，而人们却迟迟不能解决区区雨天对高度发达的城市造成的影响，实在是件百思不得其解的事。

这样的天气却异常适合追凶。

大雨将街道的妆面冲花。片刻之间，高高伫立的少女偶像团体的演唱会画板消失于无形；酒馆旅店五颜六色的霓虹招牌熄灭了，只剩一只脏兮兮的木头板子充门面，还不足以令一人藏在后头；平日里川流不息，花团锦簇城市形象宣传车实际只有普通的垃圾处理机器人大小，里面搭载着女性程序音，此刻仍在重复着“今天你的色相也像城市的未来一样明亮清澈吗？”行人不愿自己的衣装被洗掉，纷纷躲进室内；繁忙的街道被空出来，车辆都寥寥。警车的警报声因空旷被放大了数倍，探照灯如猎枪到处扫射，犯人躲无可躲。

不出十分钟，这场围猎就要结束了。

天公不作美，走投无路的犯人被逼到旅馆顶楼天台，仍在一步步向后退。那里，滕秀星和他手里的枪已经笑嘻嘻地等着他了，只等他一踏上顶楼就举枪射击。然而这个瓮中之鳖般的犯人异常狼狈，双目暴突地冲进视线时，dominator的读数却让他愣了一愣。

即使是对文案工作十分心不在焉的滕，也记得此人是那起（在一课内部）引起公愤的标本事件的模仿者，已经抱着临摹作画似的态度绑架并残忍地杀死了三名女性，其中一名还是未成年人，仍丝毫没有悔意，顶着通缉令逃了近半个月，且在之前就有拒捕并袭警的记录。此人三年前进过一次矫正所，后来痊愈释放。滕满心指望着自己能在枪里看到一个平生仅见的天文数字，然而dominator居然俗套地进入了麻醉模式。

系统判断他是可救治的。就这样打出去的话，他会被送去矫正所，然后再一次痊愈释放吗？

难得的，滕竟在攻击前有了一瞬的迟疑。也仅仅在这一瞬的迟疑之间，犯人已经冲过他的枪口，一口气跑到天台边缘，在发现不是一个能够安全着陆的高度之后，目中闪过了刹那绝望。

狡啮，宜野座和六合冢提着dominator紧随其后，也追到了天台上。四把枪同时指住犯人，读出一样的数字，犯人却发疯般的吼道：

“别过来！再过来我就——”

犯人手中仍持有一把小刀，虽然在dominator面前就像小孩儿的玩具一般，但当它指着持有者自己的喉咙时情况就不一样了。

“喂！不要冲动！”宜野座十分意外。在现代，以死要挟的犯人已经很少了，因为大多数人会抱着麻醉了事的希望而宁愿赌有生的机会的那一边。更何况眼前的人——虽然自己持保留态度——但dominator的确给了他生的机会。

“与其被你们这群猎犬折磨到死，倒还不如——”犯人说着，又向后退了一步。他的脊背已经抵在天台的栏杆边缘，半个身子探入空中。

“……什么？”宜野座更加不解，然后他注意到犯人惊恐的双眼直盯着身旁的狡啮。

“喂！狡啮，这是怎么回事！”宜野座喊道。狡啮已经把手中的dominator放低，并不搭理他，而是毫不留情地直接回应犯人的视线，露出豺狼准备进食时的笑容。

“倒不如什么？跳下去赌个死活么？”狡啮笑着说，把dominator扔到左手而腾出右手，“好啊。你有这个胆量就跳。不过最好快点决定。如果在跳下去之前先落到我手里……”

“狡啮！你在说什么！这个犯人他——”不等宜野座把话说完，狡啮的身形如豹子一样冲出，直袭向凶手。dominator被他随手拎在身侧，形同一块废铁。宜野座在脑子反应过来之前，身体已条件反射般的举枪瞄准，然而狡啮的身影拦在犯人之前，dominator显示的是狡啮的读数。宜野座被报出来的数字吓了一跳，眨眼间的犹豫，狡啮已冲到凶手跟前。

凶手发出野猪垂死般的惨叫，挥起了手里的小刀。

狡啮空出的右手一把抓住小刀，刀刃刺入掌心，他像是完全感受不到疼痛，攥紧刀刃将它强行从主人手中扯出来，左手拎着dominator向犯人的额头斜劈下去。金属枪身打在犯人右眼上，犯人一声哀嚎，不由自主地闭上眼睛，再睁眼时，自己的脖子已经被一只血淋淋的手扼得紧紧，半个身子被拉出栏杆之外。

“啊——啊啊啊——”他听见自己意义不明的嚎叫。他心里想说“杀了你”，口中吐出的却是“饶命”。

冰冷的枪口指在了他的额头之上。

狡啮流血的右手捏着他的喉咙，左手握枪。dominator显示的读数正在急速上升。他唇角露出淡淡的笑容。

这时候，冰冷的枪口也贴在了他的脊背上。

“住手。否则我就开枪了。”

宜野座咬着牙说。

“再等等。”狡啮说。好像在商场排队结账的口吻。“dominator的读数还不够。”

犯人在他的手下惨叫挣扎，却如同一只被捉住的泥鳅一样无力。

“我再说一遍。住手。”

一片蓝光照亮狡啮的双眼。他说：“老实死吧。”

砰地一声。

狡啮的dominator和宜野座的同时启动。

那个连简单的临摹也做不到，最后撕了三张画纸就与世界作别的可怜犯人像皮球一样炸开，血肉的碎片混着雨水从楼顶落下，打在旅馆的木头招牌上。

而狡啮倒在自己造成的血泊里。

宜野座直立在原地，微微喘息着。他的双肩起伏，觉得一股冷意从胃里升起来蔓延到十指指尖。可他握着枪的手没有一丝颤抖。

 

至少这给一课的所有人上了一课。

担架把狡啮抬走的时候，滕还在追着直戳熟睡的人的脸颊，确定没有任何反应之后蹲在原地愣了半天。

自那以后，为了脊椎不用挨这一下子，滕和六合冢谨守规章制度，再未有擅自行动的情况出现。

 


	6. Chapter 6

唐之杜志恩难得的清闲午睡被宜野座的突然来访给搅黄了。她露出一张生理期中的女性特有的表情。

“想去看他的话直接进去就是了，跑我这儿来干嘛？”

“……他的情况怎么样？”宜野座伸元板着一张脸，在她旁边随便挑了张椅子坐下，神色阴沉，让唐之杜到口边的讽刺挖苦最后还是咽了下去。

“指数已经回复正常了。昨天意识也恢复了。不过现在胸口以下还处于麻痹状态，大概还要留院观察个三天吧。”唐之杜边将医疗数据调到大屏幕上边说，“你枪离得太近啦。”

宜野座紧闭着嘴，单从脸上看不出什么情绪，半晌才说：“会留下什么后遗症么？”

“这个现在还说不准，要等观察结果。”说完提了提嘴角，“那个距离如果再来这么一下子大概就终生不举了。下次开枪稍微远一点吧，监视官大人。”

不好笑的笑话。宜野座的眉头抽搐了一下，很快又恢复正常。

“对了，关于这次事件的报告书……”唐之杜拿出镜子要补个妆，看到宜野座映在镜中准备离去的背影，突然想起这茬，“你准备如实说么？”

“你是什么意思？”宜野座眯了眯眼睛，停下脚步，“难道我会因为袒护下属就对事实瞒而不报么？”

“啊啊，我可不是这个意思。”唐之杜举起双手，一副“对世界第一公正的监视官大人毫无怀疑”的样。

“那这算是什么？”宜野座冷冷地笑了笑，“潜在犯同志之间的相互同情么？”

“我为什么要同情慎也？”这个笑话反而比较好笑，唐之杜“哈”地一声，将唇彩放下，“他做了我想做但做不到的事。如果我在现场，大概也会想做同样的事吧？那种人渣杀一百次也不过分，dominator不给他制裁，那就由持枪的人令dominator给他制裁。这是再合理不过的事。否则就没有把dominator做成枪让警察持有的意义了，直接做成个会发射光束的充气娃娃……呵。”说到这里，唐之杜又笑了笑，眉头微皱，“不过这么说的话，你更会认为这是潜在犯之间不可理喻的心有灵犀吧。”

宜野座没有回答。

五分钟之后他出现在狡啮的病房中——后者由于动弹不得，正睁着眼睛仰望天花板，缠着绷带的右手攥得紧紧——脑中还在想着唐之杜的话。

令人类持有dominator，而不是让dominator作为个体凌驾人类的理由。

他过去从来没有思考过，虽然他如同几世纪前的人们崇拜仁义道德一样崇拜支配者的系统，但当支配者落到他手里的时候，他却只将它当成一把会讲话枪而已。为何会产生这种矛盾呢？枪的声音让人懒于思考。让人如同被一个长者温厚地抚摩着一般心甘情愿去做他让自己做的事，把大脑像老式照相机的镜头那样拿个黑布罩起来。而当责任如同一道雷霆从天而降，就要落在自己头上的时候，却能抓住这把蛊惑的声音慌忙说：“不是我做的，是它让我做的。”

支配者有着一个撒旦诱惑夏娃时的言辞一般蛊惑的名字和强大的力量，却随机附赠了一个可以任意推卸责任的小礼品。现在，宜野座有点弄不清楚，自己崇拜的究竟是前者，还是后者。

 

*   *   *

“哟。”狡啮对宜野座打了声招呼。打招呼的方式是歪了歪脖子。

他的神情的确是恢复正常了，宜野座注意到，不过双眼仍然微微充血。但这似乎是因为疲劳而非情绪之故。

“麻醉治失眠没有想象中有效啊。”宜野座冷冷地看着他，略带讽刺地说。

“你也有黑眼圈啊。”狡啮避而不答，只是提起嘴角笑了笑，下意识握了握受伤的右手，“熬夜写报告书了？”

“……你以为是拜谁所赐？”被狡啮这种事不关己的悠闲口吻弄得有点上火，宜野座没好气地说。狡啮歉意地一笑：“啊……那可真是抱歉。上面给我什么处分？”

“你也知道自己应当接受处分？”宜野座眉头一扬，一箩筐话就滔滔不绝倒了出来，“作为一个执行官擅自在任务途中切断和监视官的联络，并在此间隙威胁犯人，无视dominator的读数和处理，声称要自己动手杀死犯人，还纵容惊吓着慌的犯人逃走；借用尾追逼迫使犯人精神压力直线上升，在犯人走投无路后对其进行语言刺激和殴打，等到犯人指数超过清除标准才动用清除模式——简直是闻所未闻！你知不知道上述的任何一条都可以把你直接送进矫正所一辈子都不出来？你行动前有动过脑子想想吗？”

“啊……还真是。”狡啮偏了偏头，好像不耐烦师长训斥的小学生退后一步防止老师飞溅的口沫喷到自己脸上。不过他最后还是听完宜野座的一席质问并露出虚心的笑容：“即使如此……我还是依照系统的判断而行动的。系统最终判断他应该清除，所以我清除了他。”

就是这里。

脑中系拧的扣子仿佛被一只果决的手扯开了。宜野座找到了他和狡啮自始至终都无法调和的矛盾的源头——同样都是将支配者当成一把废话过多的武器来使用，狡啮的枪上握着的是自己的手，而宜野座的双手被枪握着。

“别开玩笑了！”电光火石地相互理解令他恼羞成怒，一拳砸上病床边的小柜子。小柜上的物品受到冲击而七歪八倒，一只水瓶更是向着病床倾下来，把半瓶子没喝完的水泼了躲闪不能的狡啮一头一脸，倒把宜野座自己给吓了一跳。

“啊，对不住，我没想……”狡啮的表情像是被照脸打了一拳，宜野座当即气消了一半，忙从床头柜上抽了几张面巾纸想帮他擦。被狡啮一句“用不着”把纸夺下来，自己笨拙地擦拭，由于麻醉效力还没有完全消退导致动作很不灵便，手伸了三次才碰到自己的脸。

宜野座有点讪讪然。空站了一会儿，不知该怎么好，才提了个凳子泄气地坐下，在一旁看狡啮费劲地擦脸，擦完脸还要擦湿乎乎的枕头，看得他自己都急出一头汗，大约十分钟才把这点小事弄完。

“咳……其实我还没把报告提交上去。”像是为了缓解一下尴尬，宜野座说。

“哦。”狡啮想把用完的纸巾丢进床边垃圾桶，丢了三张，全落在垃圾桶外，他皱起眉头，“你那个意思是我还有机会求你一下么。”

宜野座气得想笑：“开什么……”

“算我求你。”

“……啊？”

宜野座以为自己听错了。

狡啮无比认真地盯着他，字句清晰。

“算我求你。宜野。就像你说的，这事要是提交上去我大概会被关一辈子。我还不能进去。至少现在不行。”

在宜野座的面前，如今躺着一个陌生的男人。

他突然觉得自己站在此地本身就是一件荒唐的事。因为既然他根本不认识这个人，又何必犯得着来探望他，更别谈答应他的恳求——同样荒唐不经，完全违反他处事根基与原则的恳求。

可既然他站在了这里，脚下如同生根一般扎在这里，被地底深层蜂拥而出的沉默的蛀虫啃噬，即使如此也无法移动分毫，不就是因为他眼前的人是他曾经最熟悉，亦是最信任的友人么？他抱着一半诘责，一半自责的心态走进来探望曾经的友人，却看到了一个被死亡的黑鹰吃净，还为这些黑鹰不惜口出卑言的空壳。

是时候将殓布盖下了。

他听见心底一个叹息的声音，像一只戴着黑色手套的手，以给死者阖上双目般轻柔的动作，抚平了他最后一丝挣扎的希望。

 

*   *   *

户外，炽烈的阳光如同一个窃贼寻隙而入，宜野座闭上眼睛，这才意识到自己已走出设施医院。自己是如何回应的狡啮，离去之前狡啮的表情，是否又说了什么，他已全无印象。实际上，他此行的目的究竟是什么，抱有何种期待，又是否实现了此种期待，都已弄不清楚了。记忆中，他是去拜访一个认识多年的友人的。这位友人，第一次的照面也是在这等窃贼一般野蛮而凶暴的阳光之下，那时的他趴在地上，而那位友人直直地立着。奇怪的是，他并没有感觉到自己被睥睨了，对方不曾居高下地俯视他，亦未曾像大多数人一样，将目光怯懦而窃窃私语着，从他身上斜斜地切过去。他只是感觉到一个目光，像是很久之前起就住进他邻门了，此刻推开自家窗户，向他的窗中望进来。

“社会科学部的狡啮。”

对方自报家门，笑容意气风发，神情无所畏惧。

可这位友人如今下落如何，他却丁点也记不起来了。

 


	7. Chapter 7

三天后，几乎从不出实验室半步的唐之杜将狡啮的病历，检查报告包括出院许可等文件亲自送到宜野座监视官的办公桌前时，后者从堆积如山的卷宗上抬起眼来，反应了大半晌才显出恍悟的表情，好像已经把这茬忘了很久了。

“就放那儿吧。”宜野座随手一指，再度埋首于眼下的工作之中。唐之杜皱起眉，通红的指甲尖嗒嗒地敲了敲桌沿：“你不准备看一下么。”

“让办出院就说明指数都正常了，还有什么好看的。”

“确认执行官的身心状况也是监视官的职责之一，好歹做个样子吧。”

“没看见我手头有工作么。”

“这么巧，我也是在正经工作之余多加了几个小时班才把这报告写出来的。”

宜野座终于再度抬起眼来，看了看唐之杜。

“……上次的事件我没有实报，你放心了吧。”

唐之杜愕然了好一阵，才笑着吐出一句：“原来你以为我是为这件事来的？”

“上次说一切指标正常的不就是你吗！”宜野座的声音忽然提高，又像忽然压低，要将心里的岩石压成齑粉，手中的笔狠狠掷在桌上，“事到如今又说什么监视官的职责？我即使是监视官又如何？能让死者复活吗？能让不存在的人突然存在，让一心找死的人不去死吗？现在那家伙根本听不到我说什么。他也听不到你说什么。他耳朵里全是活人听不到的声音。你们是生活在规矩以外的人，永远不能理解这种差别——他选择成为执行官，就是放弃规矩的世界认为有价值的一切。”

这就是狡啮留给宜野座的二选一——放弃在规矩的世界里寻找价值，或放弃在他的世界里寻找价值。

他明知宜野座会选择前者。

“打从他变成执行官的那一刻开始，我就不是他的监视官了。我什么也不是。”最后他用掺了灰土一般的沙哑的声音低低地说。

唐之杜静静听他说完，良久没有搭腔，直到宜野座的呼吸平复，用仍旧微微颤抖的手拿起桌上的笔，只是轻轻将刚才放下的文件向前一推。

“对不起，我没别的意思。你说的全都对：我眼里没有什么监视官执行官的差别，你就是你，慎也就是慎也。直到现在我还能想起你们两个第一次来公安上班那天的样子，对我而言并没有什么改变。说到底，我把这些拿给你看，也只是因为觉得你们两个是朋友而已。”

她说完，便不再发一言，转身走出了办公室。

 

*   *   *

 “如果您问的是原监视官狡啮慎也的治疗记录，之前发给您的就是全部了。”

“啊，我知道。……其实，还有些具体的问题想要询问。”

“这个……”屏幕泛起雪花，医师的影像模糊了一瞬又重新聚焦，和背后矫正所不染一丝污垢的白墙融为一体，“如果以您的职权要求的话，我们的确有义务回答。”

“冒昧了。”宜野座推了推眼镜，“请问狡啮执行官在治疗期间，有没有出现任何……”他斟酌了一下用词，“过激的精神表现？”

“我不太理解您是什么意思。”医师笑着说，“正常的精神状况也不会被送到我们这里来了。”

“不，我不是这个意思……”宜野座尴尬地垂下头，那块圆形的疤痕像视网膜灼伤一般在眼睑后浮现，又渐渐拉长，变得如同刀口一样。

他其实早就发现，只是刻意不去想它。

唐之杜送来的检查报告被他打开时，狡啮已经恢复上岗一星期，活蹦乱跳得像刚休了年假回来一样，让人怀疑支配者的麻醉剂量是不是需要重新评估。滕在办公室里毫不避讳，大声询问被paralyzer击中到底是什么感觉。狡啮想了半天，说“就是你早上设了闹钟，但又不想起床，梦到自己已经洗漱完毕就要出门了，其实还躺在床上的感觉”。滕敲着桌子的大笑声让宜野座难以忍受，找理由说是烟味太顶，跑到天台透气。

他在天台上翻开报告的文件夹，风将纸页吹得呼呼作响，好像一撒手就会像雪片一样飞走。

他只好一只手用力压着纸边，另一只手按着字行阅读，每个字便像被网住的虫，在他手底徒劳振翅，被他睁着怔愕的双目寻求确信般一遍遍碾过，终于再也不动，漆黑的虫尸如同被子，软绵绵地盖了他一身。

有一个声音对他说：“你早该知道了。”

是的。他早该知道。

 

“我想知道的是任何常理所不能解释的行为。例如测试的数值表示一切正常，但通过观察其实际行动又并非如此……”

说到后来，连宜野座自己都想嘲笑自己的语无伦次。如果不能用数值表明心理状况，那又如何确知一个人的心理状况呢？他的话听起来简直像是对西比尔系统的质疑，像是一百年前未开化的野蛮国民的说法。

但医师这次并没有笑。相反他有些严肃地沉默了，片刻，才试探着开口：“如果您不问的话，我们打算将那个保密来着。毕竟，那并不是正式的治疗记录，矫正所有义务保护治疗者的隐私……但如果您对治疗者如今的精神状况表示怀疑，并向局里提交正式申请，要求更多信息，我们会将它传给您。”

宜野座微微睁大了眼睛。心底的某一处他已预料到有此结果：“你说的是——”

“既然您已阅读过狡啮先生的详细记录，应该知道他在某段时间由于向其他病人违规购买烟草，而接受过一星期的禁闭强化治疗。”医师语气平稳地说道，“不得不说狡啮先生一直是个非常配合的患者，与同期进所的患者比起来，他恢复的速度令人吃惊，仅一个月后所有测试的数值都显示他已经可以作为执行官重返社会了。如果没有那次烟草事件的话，他应该比现在早几个月出所吧。”

宜野座没有说话，心中却一点也不意外——狡啮本来就是学心理出身，他不无讥讽地想着，你们所里的很多测试题目甚至是他学生时期跟着教授一起研发的。正是因为如此，他像不信任狡啮本人一样不信任他的治疗数据。

“所以你刚才说的就是狡啮在各方面测评都合格的情况下，依旧做出违规买卖的事情吗？”

“不。”医师摇了摇头，“我指的是那次事件时保留下来的一段监控录像。”

 

*   *   *

那是一次简陋的违规。

狡啮慎也前半生视规矩为道具，后半生视规矩为粪土。无论比前还是比后，这都是太不起眼的一次。

他向那个在所里蹲了多年，连哪间号子的洗脸池通向哪条河流都摸得清清楚楚的老潜在犯伸手，以一页食指粗的狂言集里的残句（他平日把这些纸书的断章零页用来塞枕头）换取一根烟和火柴，甚至不是因为上瘾——说实在话，他那时连烟瘾为何物都不知道。他只是在治疗交流会的时候与老头子比肩而坐，闻到老人身上的气味，像一个熟悉的人在对他暗暗笑着，他便自然而然地问出了口。

老人对他说，某层某间厕所的某隔间之上，巫女的眼睛瞎了好多年，在那里抽烟不会被医师发现。说完他就将那溜溜一指的狂言搓成小卷塞进耳朵里，手舞足蹈，像孩子似的跳回号子里去了。

小隔间并不难找，花了狡啮更多功夫的反而是擦亮火柴的过程——他怀疑这玩意儿比他私藏的那页狂言集还要古老，总共划了三次，其中一次还险些点着了袖子，才终于将一束嘶嘶跳着，微弱如冬萤的火拢在手心。

他并不知道在他背后，巫女的瞎眼已逐渐恢复，正透过一层白翳凝视他——失修的监控相机虽然已不能正常地检测色相和发出警报，却依旧具有录像功能。他步入隔间的时候曾想过先检查一下为防万一，但火光一亮起来，他便忘了。

 

烟头点燃的瞬间，狡啮只是愣愣地看着。

橘红色的火焰如同晨光啜饮焦土，将贫瘠的烟草舐燃，像一小片金属钠落入沉睡的水里，迅猛地灼烧，疾速地蜷曲，火山喷发般耗尽多余的生命又在顷刻之间化为灰烬。狡啮聚精会神地看着它，仿佛被这渺小的，飞蛾扑火一样自燃的短暂生命所震慑，一时忘记了自己的初衷。一截烟蒂越燃越小，灰白的烟幕如徒劳流淌的鲜血散入空气，火光十里退兵直烧到他的指节，疼痛才让他清醒过来。他又恍然觉得惊醒他的不是疼痛，而是火本身。

他扣击地狱的门，火焰便伸出手来邀请他。

当他终于用痉挛的手将烟蒂举到唇边，深深吸入第一口——浓烟化作一只强横的手顺着他的喉管直下，将每一扇肺门都捣开砸破。他扯风箱一样咳嗽起来，每一声咳嗽都倒翻一只记忆的箱子，大量以时光为食的过去的饿兽被放出来，顺着他不断张弛的口鼻而出，在小小的狭间里将他团团围住。他在烟幕中看见旧日的办公室渐渐被幻化出来，有了熟悉的轮廓。他再吸一口——办公室的门打开了，黑皮鞋踏着酒醉般的步伐迈入，一声怒喝：“佐佐山！你又迟到了！”——再吸一口，黑皮鞋之上，量身定做的收身黑西装，领带系得潦草，衬衫上有淡淡的——再吸一口。对，有淡淡的烟草味道。就是这个味道。他饕餮似的鲸吞这个味道，就像在噩梦里于断体残肢中紧紧抱住他的头颅——佐佐山光留，早上八点钟。办公室的咖啡机飘出香气，六合冢拧开指甲油瓶子，宜野座的唠叨声，征陆若有若无叹着气，然后佐佐山光留——刚刚和七窍生烟的上司开了个十分不好的玩笑，路过六合冢的时候顺手吃了个豆腐（下场是被一杯刚出炉的咖啡泼了一脸）——踏着晃晃悠悠的步子溜到他跟前，系得不公整的领带挠着他耳朵边，用吸烟过度而变得沙哑的嗓子对他咧开一口白牙：

“狡啮，陪我去买打火机。”

那时候佐佐山光留从头到尾散发出的气味，如今被他吸入肺中，饮入血液，在体内每一根血管里转了一圈之后，终于和那个旧日办公室的幻影一起，化作烟被他又呼入虚空。

 

他开始恸哭。 

实际上在佐佐山死后，他尚未流过一滴眼泪。

每一分水分，包括血液，仿佛都在他与佐佐山孤零零的头颅对视的刹那被心中的火焰蒸干了。

那是复仇的火焰，摧枯拉朽烧遍他全身，将所有感情末梢烧毁。那时候，与其说他因佐佐山的死而失控，倒不如说他因仇恨而失控。仇恨和死亡是两码子事。如果说死亡是向着心脏的轻轻一击，仇恨便是类似于障壁的东西。他以一种目的性将人保护起来，让人在面对死亡巨大的空虚时还以为自己有什么事情可作。他让人不认得死亡却自以为认得了它。他剥下死者的一层皮披上让人以为他还活在自己心中。

而实则死亡没有任何目的性。你什么也不能做，死去的人除了死亡本身，哪儿也不在。

你永远地失去他了。

 

直到此时，狡啮慎也才切身感觉到佐佐山光留已经死了。

烟草燃烧的亡灵进入他体内又被他呼出的时候，他终于清楚地看到了佐佐山的死——像一个拥抱般襁褓了他，又穿过他如一条大河向前流淌了。

他听到一声号哭，从自己体内不可丈量的深处传来，将要到嘴边时又被他死命压制住。

他浑身的骨头发颤，似乎想要操纵着这具身体撕裂他的灵魂，将胸膛打开掏出自己的心脏。而他个人的意志则是个孤独而渺小的幽灵，试图钳制这种冲动而未果，眼睁睁看着自己的双手将仍在燃烧的烟蒂握住，揉进自己的眼睛里。

这微不足道的体外的痛楚就像一条小舟，在将行入海时遇到了体内的痛楚崩塌而成的巨大海啸，几乎一声哀鸣都没有发出就被卷入，撕碎了。

 

宜野座在电脑屏幕前看到的就是这样一副景象：

身穿淡蓝色矫正所制服的狡啮蜷缩在厕所封闭的单人间中，将燃烧的烟头如同溺水者最后一根救命的浮木一样抓在手里，贴在紧闭的眼睑上。可那浮木终归没能救命——狡啮浑身剧烈发抖，双臂痉挛，似乎下一秒就会嘶吼出声，会像癫狂的兽一样挣脱枷锁，捣毁禁锢他的牢笼，会像痛苦的病人通过自虐自戕来减轻体内爆发般的孤独与恐惧，会做出一切能让肉体疼痛超越精神疼痛，在别人看来却是徒劳无功的愚蠢举动。

可最终他像个无助的孩子一样抱着头，什么也没做。理智如一个巨人制住他的手脚。理智告诉他哭泣无益，理智告诉他任何发泄都是可笑且浪费时间的。杀死佐佐山的罪犯仍然逍遥法外，说不定还情绪上佳，此时无能为力的自己不光给他添加茶余饭后的笑料而已。

狡啮慎也的感情一辈子都在和理智决斗，这一次又是后者胜了。

最终宜野座看着屏幕中的狡啮身体渐渐不再颤抖，双手也恢复平静，早已失去温度的烟蒂寸寸成灰，自他指缝间流下来。他站起身，脊背挺得笔直，开门走出单间。这场简陋的违规游戏结束了。他像进入这游戏时一样面无表情地又退出游戏。

整个过程中，他没有发出一点声音。

 

*   *   *

唐之杜说：“我把这些拿给你看，只是因为觉得你们两个是朋友而已。”

她的精神分析报告，也写得如她说这话时那样简明与诚恳，就连非专业的宜野座也读得清清楚楚。

不，其实他原本就清清楚楚。早在狡啮带着与往日分毫未变的神色从矫正所走出的那一刻，或是更早以前。

唐之杜的报告显示，患者的表意识与潜意识严重割离，又相互协调。患者恐惧睡眠，却安于清醒状态的理性苛责；具备自毁倾向，但对其程度又有主动的严密控制。

在宜野座前去探视之前，狡啮已经睁着眼睛在病床上躺了将近一天。Paralyzer的麻醉功效不是手心那一道窄窄的刀创可以对抗的，即使如此，他仍是惊人地维持了二十小时左右的清醒，并在被切割成碎尸般细小而不连续的四个钟头昏睡间，持续做着同一个梦。

在现实中至今无法顺畅呼出的名字，他在梦魇中呼唤了无数次。

 

是的，宜野座早就知道。

狡啮是爱佐佐山的。

尽管这爱也像屏幕中的一点冷火，只来得及在点燃的瞬间划下句点大小的疤痕，便迅速化为灰烬。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2012年冬。


End file.
